birdieandshilohfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiloh Dickens
'''Shiloh Dickens '''is a main character in the story "Friends (Amongst Other things)". Her first appearance is in the first chapter, Rude Awakenings, in which she is found crying in a bathtub by the maid of her household, Anna. Do not change without me, Ewndy's, permission, please! Appearance Shiloh is average height for a 7th/8th Grader. She has pale skin, giving her a hardcore look. Her long dark brown hair reaches mid-back and is usually loose or in a messy bun. She has bright gray eyes and some bags from nights of sleepless rest and Internet-surfing. Her style is a little punk-goth and rebel. She wears all sorts of t-shirts with messages and themes that might be a little ideallogically sensitive, and has been sent to the dean's office for it more often than not.Category:CharacterCategory:Female CharacterCategory:English SpeakersCategory:AmericanCategory:Main CharacterCategory:OtakuCategory:CharactersCategory:Female Characters PersonalityCategory:Main Characters Shiloh is, to be blunt, tsundre. Usually, when someone meets her, their first impression isn't what a kind and sweet girl she is. It's usually, ''yikes. ''This is probably brought on from her naturally cold nature; although if you get to know her, she really isn't all that cold. Although she ''can ''be insensitive at times, she's mostly just teasing and knows when to back off. She's a complete bookworm, and she can usually be found in the library of her house, flipping through her favorite books- "Jane Eyre", "Percy Jackson", "The Great Gatsby", amongst many more. She's self-assured and confident through whatever she does, and she doesn't give up easily when she wants to achieve something, and her persistence is downright admirable. She isn't scared easily- ''except ''when it comes to spiders. She has arachnophobia, and seeing spiders makes her jump 10 feet in the air. Other than that, she doesn't have insecurities, like almost everyone else. She doesn't care what other people think of her, but this can be considered both good and bad. Overall, Shiloh is a cold, rude person, but she does, somewhat, have a soft side, although this applies mainly to Birdie. Biography/Events Shiloh was raised in her mother's mansion with both her mother and father when she was younger. Since then, her parents divorced and Shiloh spent half of the entire school year in her mother's house, and the other half inside her father's house. It was never a topic of interest for Shiloh, so she never really talked about it- even with her friends. Until the last day of seventh grade, she lived an unsatisfactory life, even with all her money. She had friends, of course, and more than enough electronics to keep her happy, but even then she felt like complete and total shit, lying where shit lies after a horse shits the shit out, and over the years the shit had gotten flies and mold and mushrooms attached to it, in all it's shitty brown glory, and she would always stay like that, forever and ever. That proves to be untrue, when she learns that Senpai Con starts in a few days, and she attends in her custom-made Ouran Host Club outfit and cuts her hair so that she'd look like the main character, Haruhi Fujioka. She's barely inside the place when she gets "assaulted" by a Honey-senpai cosplayer, screaming "Haruhi" at the top of her lungs. It's Gertrude "Birdie" Williams, Shiloh's future best friend. They strike up an unusual friendship and even go to Shiloh's house for dinner, where Shiloh grudgingly offers her hand in friendship to the shorter girl, in which she acts in her typical way and makes their friendship a full-blown thing, filled with adventures in the secret passageways of Shiloh's mansion and simply chatting about worldly things in the comfort of Shiloh's room. Their friendship takes a different turn when they meet Henry Schwartz, a France cosplayer Shiloh had kissed during the Hetalia part of Senpai con. They strike up an offer of friendship, to which he agrees whole-heartedly, not knowing that Shiloh had developed a not-really, sort of, kind of crush on him. For spoiler reasons, the rest will not be put in here, but you can read the entire story at Quotev.com, where it's currently being written. Relationships Birdie Williams (Main Article: Gertrude "Birdie" Williams) Birdie is Shiloh's best friend, and even though she doesn't show it, Shiloh considers her to be one of the most important people in her life. The two have a playful relationship, even if it can get a bit bumpy at times. Shiloh teases her about anything and everything, and in return Birdie flushes and mutters Welsh under her breath. But in return, Birdie always takes Shiloh seriously- like when they're in the secret passageway of Shiloh's mansion, and they suddenly spot a spider and Shiloh freaks out. Birdie, in return, comforts Shiloh and calms her down. If it were switched, Shiloh would probably laugh and tease her about it all the way out of the passageway. But Shiloh really does love her, in her own way. Henry Schwartz (Main Article: Henry Schwartz) Henry is one of Shiloh's love interests as well as her good friend. She has had a crush on him ever since they met at Senpai con, and eventually they end up dating as a couple. They tease each other constantly, and gently mock each other about everyday things. It's usually always just as a joke, though, so they're not really affected. They're very playful with each other, although Shiloh can be seen spending more time with Birdie than Henry. Willy Dickens (Main Article: Willy Dickens) Willy is Shiloh's little brother. Naturally, she finds him annoying and a cry-baby, but she loves him even then and is a bit protective of him. She makes sure nobody teases him and he's happy, and in return he gives her crappily done pictures featuring two stick figures holding hands and tags along with her whenever he can. Ms. Dickens (Main Article: Ms. Dickens) Ms. Dickens is Shiloh's mother. The two of them have a very rocky relationship, which is partially caused by Shiloh's childhood of being raised by butlers and maids. Only recently did Ms. Dickens have enough time to spend with her daughter, but even though she tries her hardest to patch things up with her daughter Shiloh give her the cold shoulder each time. Although, deep, ''deep ''down, Shiloh loves her mother and wants to fix things between them, she's much too stubborn to admit it.Category:Dickens